The maintenance of the proper amount of humidity in the air is important for the well being of humans. It is recommended that the humidity level in normal living environments be maintained at approximately 40 to 50% at normal room temperature of 20.degree. centigrade (or approximately 72.degree. F.). The total humidity which the air contains is related to the temperature of the air at any given point in time. In the summer time for example, humidity levels often exceed 50%, however, in the winter time the air tends to be dryer since the air exchange in the home is between the exterior air which is at a much colder temperature as compared to the interior air of the home. Therefore, in the winter time, it is normally necessary to add humidity to the air in order to achieve the 40 to 50% humidity levels which are recommended for normal home living conditions.
With the increasing cost of fuel for heating homes, much effort has been devoted to employing gas fireplaces in a manner which would allow them to become more efficient in heating an entire room or an entire home. Although auxiliary gas fireplaces have become more efficient and popular in numbers, these units have suffered from various deficiencies, including for the most part the inability to provide humidification to the room which is being heated.
Various apparatus has been developed and patented over the years to provide auxiliary humidification into residential homes and buildings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,895 invented by Joseph Ghorayeb entitled Humidifier Attachable to Baseboard Radiator and issued on Mar. 3, 1992 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,196 invented by Samuel S. Bergami et al entitled Fireplace Heater, Circulator, and Humidifier System issued Sep. 20, 1977 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,730 invented by Jean-P. Vallieres entitled Humidifier Device and issued Sep. 9, 1997. The draw back with the existing prior art devices is that they are not suitable for use with gas fired fireplaces nor are they of suitable dimension and/or design to be retrofitted with existing gas fired fireplaces, nor do they allow for the fine control of humidification to a desired level. There is a need therefore, for a humidification device which can be used and installed with an existing gas fired fireplace and/or with a new installation for gas fired fireplaces which allows a user to selectively adjust the humidification that is provided in a environment around the gas fired fireplace.